Project TITAN
by jamie1728
Summary: When the Light reveals their ultimate plan, will the justice league and young justice survive? THIS IS WHAT I'M GUESSING WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE SEASON FINALE! WARNING spoilers!


The members of the Light gathered around the table about their plan.

Ra's _:"The Justice League has been a thorn at my side for too long and Luthor, did you get the new weapons we asked from North and South Rhelasia?"_

Luthor: _"I have and what about the boy of steel?" _

Ra's : _"Do not worry,comrade….I have a solution for that.." _

Meanwhile at the cave…..

It was a normal day at the cave , Aqualad and Superboy training, Artemis adjusting her bows and arrows, Megan looking at Superboy while he trains. Robin and Kid Flash in an argument over who gets to use the tv remote.

KF: _"Gee…I wonder what batman will send us for a mission this time… OH OH OH I got it! SPACE ALIENS? ROBOTS? MUTANTS?"_

A sudden audio message on the computer pops up with a familiar voice talking.

Batman: _"Team, today I don't have a mission for you today except for Superboy. I need him to arrive ASAP at the coordinates I'm sending right now. "_

The computer closed as soon as the message was done. Everyone on the team had puzzled faces and turned to Superboy who was just as clueless about what batman wanted him to do.

Robin: _"I don't understand. Batman always lets the whole team go on a mission but today….this is so weird."_

Megan: _"Superboy, take care of yourself."_

Superboy looks at Megan and gives a reassuring grin on his face.

KF: _"Don't worry, beautiful. I'll take care of ya."_ Kid Flash gives a wink to Megan who ignores it.

The whole team left and resumed their usual routine while Superboy was leaving on the martian bio-ship. Somewhere out there, Artemis knew the big plan was coming very soon; The very plot that could change superheroes and the world forever…..

AT THE COORDINATES BATMAN SENT TO SUPERBOY….

Superboy jumped off the bio-ship and with his com link, he sent a quick message to batman that he arrived there on time. Through the com link, batman's voice seemed like there was something he was hiding from Superboy. Superboy shrugged it off and continued to walk through the city searching for whatever batman needed.

Superboy arrived at an old building with graffiti marks everywhere, rarely anyone could see what was down the alley with the building due to no light poles being there.

Superboy: _"Batman sure picks the right places for missions."_

Superboy stepped into the building and suddenly, bialyan soldiers, the League of Shadows and even Ra's Al Ghul was there. As Superboy was getting ready for battle, Cheshire had already hit him 3 times on his body with tranquilizer darts. Before Superboy fell down, he saw a glimpse of the back row and there was someone he knew: ARTEMIS. With a thud, the boy of steel's body fell unconscious.

AT CADMUS

A bucket of cold water splashed onto Superboy's face and slowly, he began to gain consciousness. Artemis was no where to be seen except for Ra's Al Ghul and Luthor standing in front of him. Superboy was chained to an operation table much like the ones from Cadmus.

Luthor_: "Good morning, boy…How was your nap? I've prepared some special gifts for you while you were sleeping."_

Ra's: _" Stop toying around with him, we need to get him ready for the Titan operation. Anyways back to business, where were we,Superboy? "_

Superboy tried to move from his restraints but he was too weak as Luthor setted up some Kryptonite near him. Instead, he gave an dirty look to the gentlemen and spitted at Ra's Al Ghul.

Ra's wiped off the spit and continued his explanation.

Ra's Al Ghul: _"Superboy, you must be wondering what's going on? Don't worry, I'll explain everything. We have gotten some intel about your little sidekick group from Artemis who happens to be a League of Shadows assassin all along and your little friends were so gullible to believe her. Remember in Bialya when the soldiers captured you? It was all for testing to see how well you could hold up to the latest edition of the Blockbuster formula. Soon, you'll be a mindless brute and do as I please."_

Superboy was too shocked and everything that Ra's Al Ghul said…it all made sense, from Artemis to Bialya to the formula, Superboy knew the justice league was in for some trouble.

Superboy_:" You'll never get away with any of this! Batman sent me here so he'll know about everything."_

Luthor: _" On the contrary, I disguised my voice to be like Batman. No one knows where you are and no one's going to save you, including SUPERMAN." _

AT THE CAVE

A transmission from Batman pops up on the computer.

Batman: _" Team, I have a mission for you. I need you to go and stop the League of Shadows from continuing their Venom mix shipments. Where is Superboy?"_

Megan: _"You sent Superboy to a mission not long ago. It was 2 days ago."_

Batman_: "I've never sent anyone on a mission in the past month nevertheless SOLO. Get me Superboy NOW…"_

KF: _" Well If that wasn't you who gave Superboy the mission, then who was it? The coordinates the other batman sent to Supey , he or she never told us where it was!"_

Robin:" I'm on it!"

After some cluttering noises on the computer, Robin managed to hack through the system and the voice was someone the justice league handled many times from their previous encounters.….LUTHOR.


End file.
